Everything I Thought I Knew
by erinconfused
Summary: Brooklyn Cade is an American with a talent that the Dark Lord desires. What will happen when the Order rescues a nearly broken girl, who still has her fire. Will there be someone to bring her back from her pain? Rated M for some language & later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Dear Diary Journal Confidant,

There are some things I can't say about what's happened. Like who I saw, or why it was me they chose to take. I can't say these things out loud, for fear they will find me again. For fear they will come back, and take away the ones I love most again. So I was given advice to write it down, in a charmed journal, so that feelings won't build up into a volcanic eruption of fear, depression, and pain. I guess I should start out by introducing myself, by telling you who I am, so I don't feel like I'm getting the skeletons out of my closet for a complete stranger. My name is Brooklyn Cade Morrow, of Irish-American descent. From Charm City – although "charming" isn't the best word to describe my former neighborhood. But I went to a great school – I was a privileged kid. But then, my parents and I realized that I was different. It started in 2nd grade. After 2nd grade, it became a regular occurrence. So my parents took me out of school so other people wouldn't notice.

But other people noticed – they noticed my "talent." It's a shame that the bad guys found me before the good guys did. Maybe then my parents would have been ok, maybe then I wouldn't feel like such a fuck-up. The bad guys figured if they beat me down, I would do what they wanted. But they didn't realize that I've got the will of twenty. They didn't realize they'd have to go to extremes to get me to flinch. The only thing about them that shocked me was that they used magic. It was new to me; even though I was sure I had some form of it. They seemed to channel their magic through wands of some sort – but I channeled mine from my body. It's not like I had the time to think of that when I was in captivity. They were always watchful, always there, day and night. They would hurt me when I didn't do what they wanted. They almost had me, I have to admit. They almost broke me in.

When the good guys came for me, I was nothing but a shell. But they helped me, they founded a jewel amidst the broken glass, a flower buried deep in the rocks. They found who I was meant to be.

They explained everything I had been so desperate to know for so long: what I was, how I could change, who the people were that took me from my home, and where I could go to be safe. They told me that my "species" was very rare – I'm a _Metamorphesis Psychiandus _which means "Soul Shifter." I can basically change myself, physically that is, into anything. I can change into an animal, a creature, a human, and rarest of all the elements. They offered to teach me how to control my emotions, because the Death-Eaters (also known as the bad guys) had messed up everything I thought I knew, including my emotions and feelings. So begins my life at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, my new home.

With Love,

Brooklyn Cade Morrow


	2. Chapter 2

**So this is my first story on this account. I had one a few years ago, but that was deleted. So please be kind, I'm open to constructive criticism. I haven't been writing very much recently, so I'm probably not "in character" but I'll get better, I promise. This is going to be a Fred/OC romance drama, because I love Fred :D (when he died, part of me died…I swear.) So, on to the story!**

* * *

I was sitting alone in a cabin on the Hogwarts Express, my knees pulled up against my chest, the headphones of my iPod blaring my favorite songs in my ears. That was one of the things I wouldn't let them take from me. They were pretty adamant on leaving "muggle" things behind, but my iPod is pretty much my life. I was wearing a tight black t-shirt with pink and blue splashes of color, and tight dark wash jeans. I would be told when to change into the uniform they had tailored for me.

Then two boys with blond hair, they were obviously brothers, opened my cabin's doors and asked if they could join me, explaining that every other cabin was full. I nodded my consent, and turned off my iPod so we could talk. The older one started to introduce himself in a cute little British accent.

"Hi, I'm Colin Creevey, and this is my little brother Dennis." Dennis waved, and they started to put their bags in the overhead compartments.

"I'm Brooklyn Cade Morrow. It's nice to meet you." They both sat down across from me, and shared glances.

"You're not from here, are you?" Dennis asked, which earned a glare from his older brother for being so forward.

"No, I'm from the States, Maryland to be more precise." They nodded when I mentioned the states, but when I said Maryland, they gave me blank stares. I guess Hogwarts doesn't teach much about Maryland to its students.

"You must be that exchange student we're getting. They owled us about you in the middle of the summer. They didn't tell us much about you though, besides the fact that you're American, and that you're going to be tutored and such." Dumbledore told me that he sent letters to everyone, but I wasn't sure exactly how much he told them. So it was good to hear that my reputation hadn't preceded me.

"Yeah, that's me. What year are you two in?" I asked, knowing that there were seven years in total. I would be taking some basic first year classes, to get used to the teachers and classrooms, and I would be tutored by a select few students. I continued to talk with the boys, and we had a very educational conversation about the four houses, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. They told me that I wanted to be in Gryffindor, but if I couldn't get in there, Ravenclaw. They pretty much stick people they're not sure about in Hufflepuff, and Slytherin is where they put all the dickheads. Then, all of the sudden, someone felt the need to burst into our cabin, where we had been having a great conversation through the length of the train ride, to insult Colin and Dennis. He had bleached blond hair, steel gray eyes, and a face that could have been good looking except for the fact that he had a cocky smirk on his face that took away from his natural beauty. Behind him I could see two very large 

young men, who were not very attractive, and didn't look very intelligent at all. They must be his cronies.

"Get out of this cabin, mudbloods! Don't you know it's reserved for _worthy_ wizards, purebloods to say the least!" He turned to smirk at the henchman on his left, and turned back to Colin and Dennis, completely ignoring me. Colin and Dennis sat up, and started getting down their bags, while people in other cabins started sticking their heads out to see what the commotion was about. I touched Colin and Dennis on their shoulders gently, signaling them to stop. They looked at me, and I could tell that this guy wasn't to be messed with. But I've been up against worse.

"Pardon my language, but who the fuck do you think you are?" I asked, my Baltimore accent very prominent in my speech. The ring leader gaped at me, his mouth opened wide. I heard chuckles from the other passengers on the train, which were silenced by a turn of his head, and a cold glare. "Well, are you going to answer me, or should Colin, Dennis, and I continue having our nice conversation which you so rudely barged in on?" I cocked my head to the side, as he stared at me in disbelief.

"Who do I think I am? I'm Draco Malfoy, you filthy mudblood!" I raised my eyebrow.

"You say that like I'm supposed to care. Do you have any other insults? Because I don't even know what 'mudblood' means, so your insult is lost on me." I paused, letting it sink in. He started to say something else, but I interrupted. "Wait, let me guess. You're in Slytherin? The Creevey brothers here told me about the four houses, and how they stick all the douche bags in Slytherin. Wait-you probably don't know what a douche bag is, let me think. A douche bag might be equivalent to a 'wanker' in British-talk. My name is Brooklyn Cade Morrow, and I think you're a wanker Draco Malfoy, so get the hell out of my cabin." Everyone on the train who heard me stood in complete shock, and a girl with very bushy brown hair came running down the aisle.

"Draco, what do you think you're doing? Picking on innocent first and second years like this? You should be ashamed; you're a prefect as well!" She yelled, standing up to him, her petite body dwarfed by his tall lean frame.

"Oh sod off Hermione, will yah? I was just introducing myself to the _charming_ Miss Brooklyn Cade, and she felt the need to lash out." I rolled my eyes at him, and pushed pass, to introduce myself to this Hermione.

"Hi, as Mr. Malfoy so politely said, I'm Brooklyn Cade Morrow. The exchange student. I do believe you'll be one of the students tutoring me." She smiled, and shook my extended hand.

"Hermione Granger, pleased to make your acquaintance. You're in the predominantly Slytherin section of the train, so if you'd like, you, Colin, and Dennis can move down this way and join me." I nodded my consent, and went to get my bags. I pushed past Malfoy and his cronies and made my way towards the people who would end up picking up the pieces of my shattered heart.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, so this chapter is kind of just one that introduces the rest of the characters (who, you all already know). So, after this chapter, there's a few more that introduce the basic story, and after that, it'll get better, I promise :) Oh, and we get to see the twins in this one :D!**

* * *

As I made my way behind Hermione's lead, I could see the faces of my peers stuck out of their cabin doors, their eyes full of awe and shock. I hadn't even started at this school yet, and I already had a huge reputation. For some it was good, for others it was anything but. I put my bags away, as Colin went to reunite with his friends, and tell of what just happened, as Dennis went to meet other nervous first years. Hermione brought me into a cabin filled with quite a few redheads. I smiled, thinking of my mom, who had shocking red hair, but I caught myself before my thoughts would get out of hand. When I walked in there, I realized why Hermione had seemed familiar. These were the kids I barely saw when I was saved. I was completely unstable, and needed constant supervision. I would have horrible nightmares, and convulsions, so a healer would always have to sit with me at night. These were the kids who were there without question, when I needed them. I didn't want it to be awkward, so I would wait for the thank you's.

I surveyed the cabin, trying to memorize each face – which I tended to do now, since I didn't know when I would be able to see them next. A very blond girl with wide gray eyes, and pale skin looked up at me, from her magazine (which for the record, was upside-down). She smiled at me and introduced herself as Luna Lovegood. Next to her was a shy boy with brown hair, nervous eyes and some baby fat. He mumbled his name, and I think I heard "Reeville Hongbottum," but it's been a hard adjustment from the familiar American accents, to the quick talking, smooth, but still very hard to understand, British accents. Next came a boy with red hair, a long nose, and a friendly smile. His name was Ron Weasley, and I ended up sitting across from him. Hermione sat next to him, and across from her was a girl with red hair, freckles and a cute face. Her name was Ginny Weasley, I pieced together that her and Ron were brother and sister. Next to me was a boy with midnight black hair, green eyes, with a lightning bolt scar on his forehead. He introduced himself as Harry Potter. The two seats next to me were empty.

They explained to me that Draco Malfoy was the biggest dick in the school, and that I was officially on his bad side, so they now didn't have to warn me to not get on his bad side. We were talking about various things, school life, where we sleep, Hogsmeade trips (which seem like loads of fun), the different teachers (I mean professors...), and the like. Then I heard raucous laughter, which sent smiles through the cabin, except for Hermione, who looked extremely worried. Two identical redheaded twins with matching mischievous grins, and their friend with dredlocks and a smile equal to theirs in the sense that you knew they were up to no good.

They barged into the cabin, and the one with the dreds sat down closest to the door, while the twins stopped to stare at me, and the one seat unoccupied next to me.

"Well brother, I do believe," The one on the left said, looking at his brother.

"That we have a problem." The one on the right finished. They smiled.

"There is a beautiful girl, sitting right there, but there is only one seat empty."

"So one of us will be a lucky man, and the other will be an unhappy man…" the one on the right trailed off, and suddenly they both raced to sit next to me. I was beginning to think that Hogwarts was actually going to be a good thing, now that I've met the right people. The one on the right ended up sitting next to me, while the one on the left stood up and frowned.

"Well, that's not bloody fair George. Since you so barbarically stole my seat, I feel it my right, to sit on the fair maiden's lap myself." He waggled his eyebrows at George, and plopped on my lap which made me emit an "oomph" in surprise. He turned to face me. "My name is Fred Weasley, and I do believe I could die a happy man now that I've seen your face." I laughed at his flattery.

"Brooklyn Cade Morrow, at your service." I added a salute, to which he chuckled.

"At my service? Well, I thought it would at least take a bit more flattery to get that, but heck! I'll take what I can get with you!" He smirked, until his George punched his shoulder.

"Bloody hell Fred, when are you going to get to introducing us?" George mock glared, and then gave me a friendly smile. I had a feeling that Fred was usually this flirty with girls, George as well.

"Oh, oh pardon me dear brother, I was just getting lost in Brooklyn's eyes. Brooklyn," he said, addressing my laughing face with his own. "This is the less better-looking twin, and this is our trusty friend Lee Jordan." George smacked Fred on the side of his head, as Lee laughed and shook my hand. After shamelessly flirting with me for a few more minutes, Fred realized, to the rest of the cabin's amusement, that there was a "rest of the cabin." "Well hello good old chaps, I bet you all missed us for the few hours we've been gone."

"Oh yes, we've managed to cause chaos in just that short period of time!" George beamed.

"But Hermione, don't get your knickers in a bunch, because it was just with some Slytherin misfits, who thought they could get away with messing with some first years. It was all in the name of honor," Fred paused.

"We solemnly swear." They said in unison, with their shaggy hair in their eyes, which were filled with fun, yet a seriousness that I couldn't put my finger on. There was more to these boys than meets the eye, and I was pretty intent on figuring out who they were. And then, I came back to the reality that a very good-looking boy was sitting on my lap, flirting with me. Oh Lord, this is going to be one wild ride, I could tell even from the start.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys - sorry it's been so long! I feel really bad, but I've just had so much work to do for school. Plus exams are soon, so that pretty much sucks. But, i'll try to update more! It's my first story, so hopefully I'll get better after this one. Thanks again for reading!**

* * *

The rest of the train ride was filled with laughter and fun. We talked about so much, and I really got to know these guys. The twins told me about their dreams for a joke shop, and they showed me some of their pranks. They offered for me to try them, but judging from the names "puking pastilles" and the like, I decided it wouldn't be the greatest idea. It was different, my friends back home were so different, and they didn't have these British accents that would take some getting used to. They had to speak slowly to me, and I to them because I had a major Baltimore accent. (For anyone who doesn't know what a Baltimore accent is, we pronounce Baltimore as "Ball-di-moore" or "Balmer." We also say "hon" a lot.) It felt good. I haven't felt that belonging in awhile, I haven't been happy. Back in Baltimore, my best friend decided to go to boarding school, and never told me where, or why. It really hurt me, but I'll never stop loving her, because she was the greatest. I still get some cards from her over the holidays, but never with the mail, they are always just laying on the porch. Kind of weird, but I just got used to it after awhile.

Getting to know these people was a nice change, but I was scared of what my new friends would think of me when they found out all of my past. Not just what the Order told them. There was more that happened, that has left me scared of so much. I hope they'll understand that I have my secrets, and that I'm not yet ready to let them out. I've been hurt so badly, it's hard to open up to new people, I know they'll eventually understand, if they don't already now.

Hermione ended up reminding us that we were going to be at Hogwarts in 10 minutes, so we should change into our uniforms. They had sent for my uniforms to be made, before I even got back to England, but they made the uniform a _tad_ bit too small. When I walked out of the changing room, I felt the eyes of about every teenage male in the room on my body. I blushed. My button-up shirt didn't button up high enough, so I was showing bit of cleavage, my skirt came a little above my knee, my socks and shoes were the only articles of clothing that actually did their job. I quickly shrugged into a cloak, but I learned later that the damage was already done. I was the sexy, mysterious, brave, funny, feisty American exchange student. And it was quite a reputation to live up to.


End file.
